A Moment's Prayer
by Repressed Surrealism
Summary: AU where the boys are on a baseball team about to play their school rivals. Dean and Cas are seniors while Sam is a junior. Lots of fun references! /Most like going to turn into a two-shot. Also, this was my English assignment that I turned in.


**A/N: This is actually what I turned in for an English assignment. My teacher has no idea that it's basically a SPN fanfic, so I thought I'd put it up (I've been asked for copies by my friends, it's great.). **

**I'm thinking of making it a two-shot but I'm not 100% sure.**

**Fun story, the teams and schools in this are real (I did my research!)**

* * *

Dean Winchester was in the zone. His baseball team, the Raiders, was about to play their school's biggest rivals the Wildcats. The two schools always were the most competitive out of all the other teams in the division, and the tension was high for this game. Whoever won moved on to compete for the regional championship. Whoever lost was done for the season.

Having spent four years playing against the Wildcats, he and the rest of the team knew that the game could go either way. Dean had been training extra hard this year and he could pitch a mean game. He became the best pitcher on the team, and his own father would shake his head saying he had never even played catch with him as a toddler.

As Dean entered the locker room, he was greeted by the fellow teammates already in the room. After saying hello to his friends, he made his way to his own locker, nestled between Castiel Novak's, his best friend, and Sam's, his brother. The trio worked the best together, like a well-oiled machine and was called the triumvirate by the rest of the team.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel, or Cas, was already changed into his uniform and was pulling on his socks. He was a senior, like Dean, but was less outspoken than his friend. Once he got to the field, though, Cas had lightning reflexes and was the fastest runner on the team. He played third base mostly, and hardly anyone could get past him once the ball was in his hands.

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean questioned his friend once he finished changing.

"A shortened version of my name."

"Right. Still not funny, man," said Dean, who rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is!" Cas said with a grin, "Anyways, the Wildcats' main pitcher was suspended this week. So he won't be playing today."

"Dude, that's great! He caused us the most problems. So now…."

"Now our chances are a bit better," Cas finished.

Dean smirked, enjoying how the odds were playing out. He turned when he heard another person rush into the area.

"Sammy! Running a little late, are we?" Dean teased his younger brother.

"Dean, how many times have I told you to not call me Sammy?" Sam scowled. "My introduction to law class let out late."

Sam Winchester was a junior and Dean's only brother. Playing the left outfield, Sam could catch just about anything. He had a good arm too, so he was able to throw distances. When Dean pitched, he would do all he could to make the batter bat the ball to Sam, who would throw it to Cas and get the player running to third out.

"You're my brother, and this is my last year to harass you!" Dean said with a grin and ruffled his brother's long hair.

"Somehow I know I'll never truly escape it." Sam replied and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"You know it!"

"Gather round, princesses!" their coach, Bobby yelled out.

Once the entire team was organized around the coach, he began his pre-game pep-talk.

"Now, you guys have had a great season. You've all played great. As most of you have heard, the Wildcats' main pitcher is out."

"Yeah, we heard!" another senior, Gabe, called out and high fived his friend Ash excitedly.

"Quiet, Gabe," Bobby retorted as he rolled his eyes. "You still take this game as serious as you would if that boy was still playing. We do not let our guards slip because that's how we lose.

"This could be the last game for us for the season and the last game ever for some seniors. I'm proud of all of you and no matter what happens, I'm proud of you and this has been a great season."

"Bobby, no need to cry! We'll win this thing for you!" Ash teased from the back.

"Get out here, you morons," Bobby sighed. "I'm lucky I haven't gotten any ulcers the past few years, what with you on the team, Ash."

Ash simply laughed, knowing there was no real malice in the coach's words.

As the team exited the locker rooms, they passed the other team just outside the girl's locker rooms.

"Enjoying the girls' locker room, Michael?" Dean cajoled.

"Dean, shut up," said Sam before he smacked his brother's back.

"I'll enjoy it even more when we beat your little team, Winchester," Michael replied coolly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean said while grinning and left for the field with the rest of his team.

Once in the dugout, Dean started to stretch along with his other teammates. To his left, he could see the coach talking to his assistant coach, no doubt planning some strategies. The heat from the late spring Texas sun was beating down on them, and Dean couldn't think of a better day to play the game. Dean turned when he heard a timid voice.

"Hey guys?" Cas called out, and the team gathered around.

"What's up, Cas?" Gabe asked. While Cas got along with everyone, he wasn't much for speaking in front of the entire team.

"I know that this may make some of you uncomfortable, and I apologize, but I was wondering if maybe we could pray as a team? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to; it was just a thought." Cas stammered out.

The team was quiet for a bit. They knew Cas and a few other teammates were Christians, and they'd say an individual prayer before a game, but they had never really prayed as a team.

"Sure!" Dean was the first to break the silence, and Cas gave him a grateful smile. "C'mon guys, let's do it."

The team all agreed and Cas beamed. They all took their hats off and lowered to one knee. Cas began the prayer, "Dear heavenly Father…"

* * *

**Lemme know what you guys think! **

**It cuts off like it does because that's how the assignment was; it was a creative narrative leading up to what's happening in a picture (a baseball team praying).**

**If I do decide to make it a two-shot, there'll probably be some destiel schmoop! :)**


End file.
